Family Dynamic
by Jenn11
Summary: Focuses on the family dynamic of the Van der Basses after Chuck is shot. Chair, of course. Hints of Serenate. Mostly family though, and NJBC.
1. The Shot Heard 'Round the UES

Title: Family Dynamics

Author: Jenn11

Rating: k+

A/N: So this is what I'd like to happen after the mess they called a season finale – and the few eps before that. Focuses on the family dynamic of the Van der Basses after Chuck is shot. Chair, of course. Hints of Serenate.

Chapter 1 – The Shot Heard 'Round the UES

"Hello," Lily answered her phone.

"Mrs. Bass?" asked an accented voice.

"Yes."

"This is Eva. I'm a nurse at Prague Hospital. Your son Charles is here. I'm sorry. He's been shot."

"Shot?" Lily asked, shocked. She managed the few steps to the couch and sat down.

Eric had been walking through the main room toward the kitchen and froze – listening.

"Mug-gers I think you call them? Wanted to take his money."

"Yes. Thank you. How is he?" Lily didn't even try to hide the fear and worry in her tone.

"In surgery. He lost a lot of blood. We hope he will make it."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Lily said. "Please take care of my son…" She paused. Of all the names in Charles phone, how had they known to call _**her**_? "How did you know to call me?"

Confusion was clear in Eva voice. "You are in his cell phone… 'Mom', the number says." 'How could his mother not know that?' Eva wondered.

Lily smiled despite the worry and fear she felt. Charles had labeled her number 'Mom'… Not Lily, but Mom.

"Thank you. Good bye," Lily said and ended the call. The phone dropped to the couch.

"Mom?" her younger son called.

"We need to get to Prague. Quickly. Charles has been shot. He's in surgery."

"Chuck's been shot?" Eric asked in disbelief. If he ever imagined anything happening to Chuck, it was like the roof scene after Bart had died - Chuck self destructing. Eric had never imagined that anyone, except perhaps Blair Waldorf, could really bring Chuck down.

"I'll get us tickets," Lily said. She picked up the phone again to call her travel agent.

"I'll call Serena and Nate… and Blair," Eric replied. No matter what was going on between them, they were the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Blair would need to know. Heaven help anyone who got in her way now…

"Eric, if you're calling to plead for Chuck or Jenny-"

"Chuck's been shot," Eric cut in. "He's in a hospital in Prague. In surgery. Lily and I are going. We're booking you a seat. Serena and Nate too."

The line was silent for a moment, then Blair spoke in her cool Queen B tone. "Ok. Good. Text me the flight information. I'm going to start packing now," Blair replied. She had to remain calm an in control – she couldn't afford to lose herself to the emotions that wanted to rip through her. Right now she had to pack. Had to function. She couldn't help Chuck curled up in a ball crying or losing her breakfast in the toilet. "Eric… Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you soon."

"Yeah," she replied, then hung up the phone. Her knees suddenly buckled and she sank to the floor. 'No. I don't have time for this. I can't be weak right now,' she thought. 'I have to get to Chuck.' She forced herself to stand, and then quickly began packing. With Dorota still at home with her baby, Blair was doing her own packing for once.

Rufus walked into the bedroom to find Lily packing a suitcase. "What's going on?"

"Charles has been shot. He's in a hospital in Prague," she replied as she kept packing.

"You're going? After what he did to Jenny? You're going?" Rufus asked, anger in his tone.

"Of course I am going! My son is in the hospital! And Jenny told us that she went to Charles willingly… He had me in his phone as 'Mom', Rufus. After what happened with Bart and us… I never thought… But he had me listed as his mother. Do you know what it means for _**Charles Bass **_ to do that? Do you have any idea? He's alone and hurt in a foreign country. I'm going to my son. Eric, Serena, Nate, and Blair are coming with me."

Rufus sighed. "I'm not. I know what Jenny said, but… I can't go see Chuck right now. And I doubt he'd want me there anyway."

Lily nodded. She hadn't booked him a ticket, knowing this would be his reaction.

"I love you, Lil," he said and kissed her.

"I love you," Lily replied, then closed her suit case. She didn't kiss him back. She loved Rufus, but she also loved her son. Rufus was just going to have to accept that. And to accept that Jenny was no longer his innocent little girl – just as she'd had to learn that with Serena, and Harold had with Blair. Jenny had been drawn to the Upper East Side like a moth to a flame, with predictable results. Lily sighed. Rufus would have to take care of Jenny for the time being. Right now Charles needed her.

As Serena approached the gate for their flight she saw Blair, and almost ran to her. The best friends hugged, offering and receiving comfort.

"Hey, Nate," Eric greeted.

"Eric. How are you?" Nate asked in a subdued tone.

"I'll be better once we see him," Eric answered.

"We all will," Nate agreed. "Do we know what happened?"

"He was mugged," Lily answered.

"And he got shot? Why? It's not like he couldn't afford to give them whatever cash he had…" Blair noted. "If he didn't fight, why would they shoot him?"

"They didn't want a witness," Eric said quietly. "He saw their faces and could identify them."

They all turned to the gate as the announcement was made to begin boarding. Blair sat at the window, Serena beside her. Lily and Eric sat across the aisle, and Nate was in front of them.

Serena looked through some magazines, but afterward couldn't have told you a single thing she'd seen. Nate played his iPod, but didn't really hear the music. Blair, Eric, and Lily didn't even bother to pretend. Blair and Eric just stared out their windows, while Lily closed her eyes and reclined the seat, but didn't sleep.

Blair wondered what she would do. This changed a lot, but not everything. It changed her thinking they could take their time to one day 'grow up' and work things out between them. Yet, she and Chuck still had issues that him almost getting killed didn't just make go away. But the thought of him dying, not knowing how much she still loved him? That wasn't acceptable. They'd have to find a way, she decided. He had to live so that they could find their way back to the happiness they'd once shared. After all, they were Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. Inevitable.

Eric could no longer imagine his life without his big brother. He knew Chuck wasn't what most would consider the 'ideal' big brother, but in many ways he was the big brother Eric needed. He'd supported Eric and kept his secret until Eric was ready to share it with the world. And then he'd made sure Eric had the social protection of not only being Lily Van der Woodsen's son, but Chuck Bass' brother. And they actually had a lot of fun together. And conversations with Chuck were never boring – inappropriate, wide-ranging, eye-opening, and a lot of other things, but never boring. Eric had grown to love the brotherly conversations as he'd grown to love his adoptive brother. He considered adopting Chuck one of the smartest things Lily had ever done, as well as one of the best for Eric.

Lily hated the unfairness of it. While many would say Charles had lived a charmed life – and in may ways he had, she couldn't deny that – it hadn't been a happy one. She'd been so glad when he'd finally found happiness and love with Blair. Then the ghost of Bart - she had no doubt it had been Bart's memory whispering in Chuck's head as he made the deal that saved his Empire at the cost of Blair – had ruined that happiness. It simply wasn't fair. He couldn't die now. Not so young, with so much ahead of him. Not when she and the family still needed him so much. Not when she saw so much potential in him, if it was encouraged and guided the right way.

What felt like days, rather than hours, later they landed in Prague.

As they turned their phones back on 4 of them – all but Lily's - rang an incoming message. The picture showed the group as they'd been about to board the plane in New York.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_**It may have happened thousands of miles away, but it was The Shot Heard 'Round the Upper East Side. Our Dark Prince is in serious trouble. Of course, the UES Royalty has gone to his side. The Queen Mother, Prince Charming, our Golden Princess, and, of course Queen B. **_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Hope you liked the beginning. Next chapter Chuck wakes up. His reaction to having his family there for him. And Blair finds out about the ring he had… (No, they aren't just suddenly going to be fine and get engaged on the spot. It'll take time.) I hate the name, so if anyone has any better ideas… Please…


	2. Promises, Promises

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love them.

Chapter 2 – Promises, Promises

Chuck regained consciousness slowly. He hurt, and his chest felt heavy, every breath an effort, but it was manageable. Given the tolerance for narcotics and opiates he'd built up Chuck figured they had him heavily medicated to kill the pain so well. He remembered being shot all too well, and waking up briefly in the recovery room. Chuck opened his eyes to find Eric and Blair hovering close to his bed.

"Chuck?" They said softly at the same time.

"Mmmm. Wat-er," he requested.

As Blair got a cup of water Eric adjusted the bed so Chuck was sitting up.

"Thanks," he said after he'd sipped some water. His eyes stayed focused on Blair. "You're here?" he asked softly.

Eric was glad Chuck in no way seemed surprised to see him. As if he expected Eric to be there since he was hurt, just as he'd be there if Eric was hurt.

"Of course I'm here," she replied. "Non-Judging Breakfast Club."

"Oh…" Chuck dropped his eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about, Chuck. Once you're well. For now, leave it at friends."

Chuck gave a small nod. "Good motivation to get well." He managed a weak version of his usual smirk.

"Lily, Serena, and Nate are also here," Eric said. "Until an hour ago Lily hadn't left your side. We finally convinced her to let Nate and Serena take her to the hotel to shower and change clothes."

"I know this should probably wait, but I want to talk about it before the others come back," Eric continued, pulling out his phone. He knew he wouldn't get any time alone with Chuck once their mother returned, and since it involved Blair as well, he didn't care if she was present. "Is this true?" he asked, showing Chuck the latest Gossip Girl blast.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

You may have noticed my last blast left out one person. The Heir Appearant. Don't worry, Little E, I didn't forget you. I just needed to confirm something and now I have. If C doesn't make it, E inherits C's Empire – including Bass Industries. That's right. C's will leaves the family Empire to E… Though his personal fortune goes to his Queen.

_**You know you love me. **_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"It's true," Chuck said, his tone casual. "But since I'm alive, it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"It matters, big brother. Thank you…" Eric said. Leaving the Empire and Bass Industries to him was the greatest gesture of love and trust for Eric that Chuck could have made, and they both knew it. It was the most obvious way to tell Eric, and the entire world, that Chuck considered Eric his brother.

"If you want to thank me, thank me for not sticking you with a fucking morality clause, " Chuck said.

Eric smiled. Only Chuck could put the words 'fucking' and 'morality' in the same sentence. Chuck was going to be just fine. For the first time since he'd heard of the shooting Eric felt the tension leave his chest and breathed easy.

Chuck looked at Blair. "I'm sorry… I… lost your ring."

"The police got it back. Someone saw them shoot you and called the Prague version of 911. The police caught the guys who shot you, and got your stuff back. But I'm not happy, Chuck. You should have given them the damn ring. It's not as if you couldn't afford to buy me another one… It wasn't worth your life. I told you once before, whatever you did to yourself, not to do that to me."

Chuck kept his eyes locked with Blair's. "You said that to me a long time ago… I didn't think you'd still feel that way. I'd lost you, Blair. I wasn't going to lose that ring. It was… all I had left."

"I'll always feel that way, Chuck. No matter how things end up between us. And even if you had lost me, you still had your family… Your Empire," she added, bitterness creeping into her tone.

Before Chuck could respond they heard voices coming down the hall. Lily, Nate, and Serena.

"You know Blair and Eric are still with him, Mom," Serena said a second before they walked in the door.

"Chuck!" Lily said, hurrying to his bedside in a few quick steps. "You're awake." She gently brushed away a strand of hair then kissed his forehead. She didn't care that was an act more suited for a child than a grown man – she knew he'd never gotten that kind of maternal attention as a child.

"Hi, Lily. S. Nathaniel," Chuck greeted.

"You had us so worried," Serena told him.

"Yeah," Nate agreed.

"Chuck was just about to promise me he'd never do anything so stupid again," Blair said, steel in her tone.

"I was?" Chuck asked, somewhat amused.

"Yes, you were," she informed him.

"If you won't promise her, promise me," Lily requested.

Seeing the agreement written on Nate, Serena, and Eric's faces, Chuck knew he'd have to promise. But not without getting something in return… Not for nothing was he the son of Big Bad Bart Bass – New York's most ruthless businessman. And, more importantly, this would tell him if Blair meant what she'd said. If she did still care about him, and not want him to risk his life. He'd never admit it aloud, but Chuck was scared she was just saying that because he was injured and didn't truly feel that way anymore.

"Where's the ring?"

"The police have it as evidence. Quit stalling, Bass," Blair said.

"I'm never going to let anyone but you take that ring, Blair. Even if I'm mugged and shot again. If you want me to make that promise, you take the ring. I'm not saying you have to wear it, but you will take it, or I'm not making that promise."

"That's emotional blackmail," Blair accused. Nate and Serena shared an amused glace. Blair had certainly engaged in emotional blackmail, and worse, herself.

"I'm Chuck Bass. Trust me, Waldorf, when you see that ring you're going to want to keep it."

Blair sighed. Given Chuck's taste in jewelry she didn't doubt she'd love the ring and want it. And if it kept Chuck from risking his life again… "I promise I'll take the ring and keep it safe when the police give it back. Your turn."

"I promise," Chuck said, looking around to meet each person's eyes. Looking his family Chuck realized that he already had more than Bart ever had. Bart had Lily's love, at least for a time, but Chuck wasn't sure he'd ever really appreciated it. Bart had Jack for a brother, not Eric. No golden care free sister like Serena, who gave her heart freely. Bart hadn't had a best friend like Nathaniel, and certainly not an equal and soul mate like Blair.

A/N: For those reading Mother and Son I know I owe a chapter. I have the final chapter written, but seem to have writer's block for the chapter or two still needed before the final chapter…


	3. Mother's Day

Sorry it's been soooo long since I last updated. Writer's block :-(

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Mostly Chuck and Lily interaction. But I've always wanted to 'see' what would happen if Lily and Elisabeth met, so I wrote that scene too… Sorry, couldn't resist. Next chapter, some brotherly bonding.

Chapter 3

When the room phone rang, Lily was sitting closest, and reached over to answer it. "Hello."

"Mrs. Bass?"

"Yes." Since she was in the hospital as Chuck's mother, she'd never bothered to correct them to calling her Mrs. Humphrey.

"This is the front desk. We have a woman here, saying she is Charles Bass' mother. Since we knew you were already with him, we were concerned…"

"Thank you. I'll be right down." She hung up the phone, and unobtrusively picked up Chuck's cell phone, which was sitting next to the room phone.

The kids were now looking at her. "I have to go deal with something. Just a bit of paperwork. Nothing to concern yourself with, Charles. I'll be right back. This shouldn't take long."

Chuck was drugged up enough on pain killers that he didn't notice the tell-tale tension in Lily. Blair did notice, and wondered.

Moments later Lily was in the lobby. She went to the main desk, and the nurse looked up. "She's right over there, Mrs. Bass," the nurse said, nodding to Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure of privacy laws here, but I don't want that woman being told anything about Charles' condition, and under no circumstances is she to be allowed to see him. It would upset him, and hurt his recovery."

"Of course, Mrs. Bass. We understand."

Lily smiled. "Thank you," she said, before walking over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth… Or should I say Evelyn?"

"You must be Lily," Elizabeth replied, ignoring the question. "How is Chuck?"

"My son's condition is none of your concern. I told him I was coming down to deal with a minor paperwork issue. The minor issue of a birth certificate is all you have. Paperwork."

"I have a lot more than paperwork, Lily. He has my blood – my DNA. I carried him for 9 months. I gave birth to him. As a mother you know that means something," Elizabeth argued.

"I know you abandoned him for 18 years, letting him believe his birth had killed you. I know you reappeared only to betray him. _**That**_ is what I know, Elizabeth. I also know that Charles himself has named me his mother. This is his phone," she said, holding it out, showing the last call made – to 'Mom' with Lily's number. "The hospital called the number Charles had labeled "Mom". My number, Elizabeth, not yours. He is my son – by our own choice, and by law."

Elizabeth sighed. It hurt seeing another woman's phone number under the word 'Mom', but she knew she deserved that pain, and a lot more, after how she'd hurt Chuck. "You're not even going to tell him I'm here, are you?"

"I'm not going to lie to him. Not about this. I'll tell him you're here. Where are you staying, in case he does want to talk to you?" An honest part of Lily admitted she was only doing this because she knew Charles wouldn't see Elizabeth. Charles was her son, and she didn't want to share him. And even more than that, she didn't want him hurt worse than he already was.

Elizabeth named the hotel. "Will you at least tell me if he'll be okay?"

Seeing the genuine concern and fear in Elizabeth's eyes, Lily relented a little. "The doctors believe he'll recover completely. But he needs to rest and heal, not be upset. Stay away, unless he asks for you… And you should know Blair is here. You'd be wise to stay out of her way."

"So they're still together?"

"Unfortunately, no. Your lover took care of that. He turned them against each other and tore them apart."

"Jack is no longer my lover," Elizabeth said.

"A bit late for that to matter. Charles is far from blameless, but you and Jack set this chain of events in motion. I have to get back to my son now," Lily said, turning and walking away.

When Lily walked in the room, all eyes were on her. "What's going on, Lily?" Blair asked.

Lily looked at Chuck. "Elizabeth is here. I wanted to talk to her, before saying anything to you and perhaps upsetting you."

"She's why you needed my phone?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. I wanted to show her that my number, not hers, was the one you choose to label "Mom". Perhaps a bit petty of me, but I did enjoy it," Lily admitted.

Eric and Serena smiled. Chuck remained serious. "Glad I could help. What did the whore want?"

"Charles…" Lily scolded gently. "She wanted to know you were going to recover. She won't bother or upset you, but if you do want to contact her…"

"No. She decided 18 years ago not to be part of my life – and then again months ago. I was foolish to give her a second chance, and won't be giving her a third."

"Not foolish, Charles. Just… human. Any one in your place would have wanted a chance to know the woman who'd given birth to them," she said, careful to avoid the word 'mother'.

Chuck was saved from responding when his doctor entered the room. That night Lily sat by Chuck's bed, the others having gone to the hotel. Serena and Blair would return later so that Lily could get some sleep.

Eric and Nate planned to take turns staying with Chuck the next night. Chuck actually took it as a good sign that Blair didn't want to be alone with him. It meant she didn't trust herself with him, which meant she still felt something for him. Knowing her passionate nature, he'd rather have her hatred than her indifference. He knew from personal experience how thin the line really was between love and hate.

Seeing Lily stifle a yawn, Chuck broke the comfortable silence. "You really don't have to stay, Lily. That's what the doctors and nurses are here for."

She gave him a warm smile. "I know I don't have to stay. I want to. And I want you to know that you have someone who loves you enough to stay when they don't have to. I'm not sure you understand how hard it was getting the news of your… being hurt, and being so far away. Knowing that by the time I got to you it could be too late. That you might be… gone. That I might never get to tell you that I do love you, Son. That I understand about Jenny, and that while it wasn't you finest moment, it wasn't unforgivable."

"I wish Blair felt that way," Chuck said.

"She needs time. It took you time to forgive me for what happened with Bart, and it will Blair time to forgive you for what happened with Jenny. She does love you, Charles. So do Serena and Eric and Nate. So did your father, even if he didn't know how to show it."

"He loved you too, you know," Chuck said softly. At one time it would have been to rub salt (guilt) in her wounds, but now it was simply an observation. Something they had in common.

"And I did love him. Not the way I love Rufus, but I did love him."

"I know. But it wasn't enough. And I'm afraid that even if Blair still loves me…"

"… it won't be enough," she finished, now understanding. "You and Blair and not Bart and I. I was meant to be with Rufus, and I am. You are meant to be with Blair, and you will be. Serena and Nate are meant to be together, and they will be."

Chuck just gave a slight nod.

Deciding she wasn't likely to have a better opportunity, Lily brought up something she'd considered on the flight to Prague. "When we get back to New York, I'd like you to consider moving home for a while. At least until you're fully recovered."

"Jenny…"

"Is with her mother, and will be for a long time."

"Rufus…"

"Will have to accept it. You're my son, and I want you home."

Chuck signed. "So this is what it's like to have a mother…"

Lily smiled. "Yes, so I'd suggest you get used to it."

"I'll come home," he agreed.

"Good. And as horrible as this may sound… I hope Jenny doesn't return to the Upper East Side. It's not healthy for her."

"It never has been. You, me, Blair, Serena, Nate, and Eric. We belong there. Jenny doesn't. Too many rabbit holes… I told her I'd always known she'd go down one. I just never thought I'd be falling down it with her."

"What did happen, Charles? Please, I want to understand."

"I'd lost Blair. I was lonely, drunk, and self destructive – you've seen how I get. Jenny was there. And as much as she looks like Serena, she's been Blair's protégé. I couldn't have Blair, so… I accepted what Jenny offered. But I didn't take anything she didn't offer. I didn't force, or even seduce, her."

"I never thought you had, Charles," she reassured him.

A nurse walked in, and raised an eyebrow when she saw they were both awake and talking. She looked at Lily. "He need rest." She noted his vitals on Chuck's chart, then left.

"She's right. You should sleep," Lily said, moving to stand beside him, and brush back a lock of hair that had fallen forward.

"Guess I am tired," Chuck admitted. Moments later he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Major writer's block. But I made it a long chapter once my Muse cooperated again…

Chapter 4

The next evening Eric settled back in his chair, once the others left.

"How are things with Elliot?" Chuck asked.

"Really good. I'm sorry things aren't good with you and Blair."

"Really? I know you and Jenny are close," Chuck noted.

"Yes, we are. That's why I know she's as much to blame for that night as you are. It isn't your fault she had regrets after. And you're both paying for that night. Jenny may be my best friend, but you're my brother. Jenny's doing better in Hudson. She'll never get back what she gave you, but it was her choice, and she has to live with it. After what she's done to me this year… I can't say it isn't good to see her having to face things she's done. You're still hurting, and still lost Blair. Nothing good about that night."

"Parts of that night were perfect," Chuck said. "Blair came back. She forgave me. It was…" Chuck's voice trailed off.

"Okay, I don't need details," Eric said. He could well imagine how they had spent the night.

"So do I get any more than 'really good' about how things are going with you and Elliot?" Chuck asked.

They talked about Elliot for a few minutes, then it became obvious that Chuck was tired. "Get some rest, big brother," Eric said.

A few minutes later chuck was asleep. It still amazed Eric how young, and almost innocent, Chuck looked asleep.

The next night Blair was there, alone.

"You're the only one I've ever made love with," Chuck told Blair. "I know that for you making love and sex are the same thing. But please understand that for me they aren't. When I'm with other women, it's just physical. No emotions involved. I use sex the same way I use alcohol and drugs. To forget. To avoid feeling emotions. You are the only exception to that. Always have been… since our first time in the limo. It wasn't love that night, but it was the first time I'd ever felt any emotion while I was with a woman."

"When… _**she**_ showed up that night I was drinking. Told her I was trying to forget. To me, being with her and drinking were essentially the same. Just trying to forget that I'd lost you forever. Trying to close my heart to you, even knowing I'd never be able to. You have to believe that if I'd known you were coming - that there was any chance you'd forgive me - I'd have kicked her out the second she walked in the door. Do you at least believe that?"

Blair was silent for a moment, looking in his eyes. "Yes. I believe you wouldn't have slept with her if you'd known I was coming, and that we had a chance. Part of me wants to forgive you, and part of me wants to make you feel what I felt when I realized what you'd done. That romantic gesture of meeting at the Empire State Building… You telling me that you wanted everything to be perfect, when you were just trying to get rid of her so I wouldn't know what you'd done… It all just turned ugly and sordid when I learned what you'd done." She was surprised to realized that the ugliness was gone – at least from the grand romantic gesture of the Affair to Remember moment. That, Jenny hadn't been involved in. Chuck had arranged that for Blair, and Blair alone. She knew Chuck Bass wouldn't have done that for anyone else. He had honestly been trying to get her back.

"I did want things to be perfect, Blair. Perfect for you - us. And that meant getting rid of any trace of her. I wanted to show you how much I appreciated you forgiving me and giving us another chance. You want me to feel the pain you felt? I already did. On that roof when I accepted that you weren't coming. It broke my heart, Blair. It broke me."

Hearing the pain in his voice, and seeing it in his eyes, caused her defenses to crumble. "I still love you… But we can't keep doing this. We can't keep hurting and breaking each other."

"I know," he agreed. The last he wanted was to ever hurt Blair again. "So what do we do? I don't want to hurt you again, but it's not like being apart doesn't hurt – for both of us."

"Like you said, we're magnetic. We can't seem to stay apart," she admitted. "I guess for now, you get well, and we see what happens once we're back in New York."

"And you keep that ring."

She nodded. The police had returned it that morning, and it was now on a necklace. Her compromise, since she refused to wear it on her finger.

The next morning the doctor had joined Lily and Chuck, asking to speak to them privately. The others went for breakfast.

"So what is it, Doctor?" Lily asked.

"I think we can release Charles tomorrow, but I want him to rest a few more days before traveling back to New York. That's a very long plane trip over the Atlantic if there are any problems…"

"Of course, Doctor. We'll stay at the Hotel until you fell it's safe for Charles to travel," Lily reassured him.

Once he'd settled in his room at the hotel, Chuck was surprised to see Blair lead in a maid, who was carrying her things.

"Blair?"

"I'm staying here with you. I don't want you alone all night. The bed is more than big enough for both of us. But I will only be 'sleeping with you' in the most literal sense – sleeping. Try anything, and I'm back in my old room."

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but right now I'm not up to 'trying anything', Blair. Except maybe a kiss?" he added hopefully.

"You're impossible," she scolded, her lips turned down, but her eyes were happy.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he replied, with his trade mark smirk. He'd long ago learned that when Blair's eyes and lips didn't match, the truth was in her eyes.

Blair was happy to see it. With Chuck out of the hospital, and seeming more back to his old self, she was feeling more confident of his full recovery.

The next day they were all lying out by the pool.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, B? I mean… you sleeping with Chuck?"

"I told you, S, all we're doing _**is**_ sleeping." She paused, and then continued. "But no, I'm not sure it's a good idea. I'm just sure it's what I need right now. What Chuck needs. It felt really good to be back with him last night, even just sleeping. The pain I've felt since… It isn't just my heart that hurts. It's everywhere. Everything just hurts. But it was better last night."

"What do you mean it's what Chuck needs?" Serena asked.

"Nothing. Just that he's still healing and shouldn't be alone," Blair answered.

FLASHBACK

"No… Not the ring… Nooo…"

Chuck's mumbled words woke Blair. She could see Chuck moving a bit in his sleep, and realized he was having a nightmare. She worried he'd tear his stitches if he kept moving, and placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cheek. "Chuck… Wake up. You need to wake up. Everything's okay. You're safe. Wake up for me, Chuck. It's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up," she spoke in a soft, reassuring tone.

Chuck's eyes flew open.

"Blair…" Chuck said, relief in his voice. Blair was with him. It was all a bad dream… Sleeping with Jenny, break up, the trip to Prague…

"Shhh. Shhh. You had a nightmare. Everything's okay."

"I thought I'd lost you. That I'd done something stupid…"

He moved to hold her, and pain shot through his side from the wound. He collapsed back on the pillow, and memory returned. "Fuck. It wasn't a dream…"

"Let me get you a pain killer, and one of those sleeping pills," Blair said, moving away.

"Just the pain killer," Chuck said.

"Chuck… You need to sleep."

"Not if I'm gonna have another nightmare."

Blair returned with the pain killer and a glass of water. "The sleeping pill may help with that. I mean, this is the first night you haven't had a sedative, and the first night you've had a nightmare…"

Chuck knew she was right. At the hospital he'd been given a sedative every night to ensure he'd rested. Maybe they had but him too deeply asleep to dream, he thought as he swallowed the pain killer.

"Tomorrow night, we'll see," he finally said.

Taking the glass back, Blair set it on the bedside table. She then got back into bed, this time much closer to Chuck, and resting her hand in his.

Chuck wanted to ask her to move even closer, but remembering her threat to move back to her room if he tried anything, he decided not to. He did however bring her hand to his lips and kiss it. "Thank you." He wasn't sure what he'd have done if he'd woken from the nightmare without Blair beside him.

"You're welcome," she whispered, and moved the slightest bit closer. It was a long time before either slept.

END FLASHBACK

As he attention came back to the present, Blair smiled at Serena. There were moments such as this one, where she loved how oblivious Serena could be. She had no idea what Blair wasn't telling her.

Chuck was wise enough not to comment when every night the rest of the week Blair snuggled against his uninjured side. Both noticed that, despite not taking the sleeping pills, he didn't have any more nightmares, but neither mentioned it.

On the flight back Chuck sat beside Lily, with Eric across the isle from him. Serena sat with Nate in the row behind Chuck and Lily. Once Chuck had fallen asleep Lily rested her hand on his, happy to feel its warmth, and be bringing her son home. Eric dozed off, thinking how different, and how much better, this flight was from the flight to Prague. His brother was coming home, and going to be fine. Nate was also happy. His best friend was recovering, and so what his relationship with Serena.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_**Looks like everyone is coming home… except B. She's staying in France with her father, rather than coming home with C… They say absence makes the heart grow fonder… S and N seem dangerously close to reigniting their old flame. Hope no one gets burned this time… You know you love me.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


End file.
